The lost souls: The 190th annual hunger games
by LeaGirlWriter22
Summary: "Sanguis, you know that I do not like to be disappointed" "Off course sir, I will not disappoint you" I leave the office with a smile on my face, these years games are going to be more brutal than any other games, and the great thing is, no one can stop me... SYOT! Please submit the tributes via Pm!
1. Prologue: Meet Sanguis Tricka

**The lost souls: The 190****th**** Hunger games**

**Sanguis Tricka( Head Game maker)**

I nod at the peacekeepers guarding the main entrance of the palace. I was already impatient; I can't wait to show the president my perfect idea of the arena. After years of searching, I finally found that specific island. It was easy to make an exact replica, and it was even easier to fill it with the creative stuff I had in mind.

Walking up the stairs, I can't help but feel proud of myself, because finally, I could show the president that I'm even better than my father. He was the head game maker before me, and the president loved his arenas. It wasn't really a surprise that the president loved my family. After all, my grandfather did take over after the head game maker position after that traitor Plutarch Heavensbee and his gangs of traitors were executed. My grandfather, Mortem Tricka, literally swept the entire population of panem with his Arena designs, my father after him, was able to do pretty much the same thing, even if he wasn't as good as my grandfather, his time as head game maker made history. Now it was my turn, and I'm not going to disappoint.

I know the president doesn't have much faith in me, seeing as I'm a girl, and I'm only 21, but I'm going to show them all how good I am. My time as head game maker is going to be recorded in books, just wait and see.

"Ahh Sanguis, I've been expecting you. Come sit down."

I bowed a little bow to Cassius Tremlin, otherwise known as the president of panem. He smiles a cold smile, and nods. I approach his desk and sit down carefully, my eyes not leaving his. He must know that I'm good as any guy around and that I'm not afraid of anything.

"Now Sanguis, I do believe you have something to show me." He looks at me still, not breaking eye contact. I nod slowly and I take out my file and present it to him. He takes his time reading every part of it, but I could see it in his eyes that I had him impressed, I know he doesn't think so much highly of me, but I'm going to show him.

"Well Sanguis, I must say I'm impressed. Your design, and your idea of the arena has never been explored before. Good job"

I smile, pleased with myself, but he wasn't finished, he leveled my stare and his golden eyes narrowed.

"But, I must tell you, I do not accept carelessness. Now I know you are young." He stood up and moved until he was standing infront of me. I stand up and look at him in the eye.

"But you're a Tricka after all, and I expect a lot of things from your family. Do not disappoint me in you. I'm not…" he paused for a minute and he scratched his white beard and then he looked at me again. "…Nice when I'm mad, and I assure you Sanguis you do not want to see me mad."

I nod slowly. "I know that sir, and I promise I shall not disappoint you."

He nods slowly than goes back and sits down. "well that is all, you can go."

I nod and smile to myself all the way out. I've been given a chance, one chance, and I'm sure as hell that I won't blow it. No one can take the glory from me, not even the president's threats.

I walk until I reach the game makers building. I smile proudly at my team. You see, every head game maker has his own team of operators, if he gets fired, they all get fired, and if he resigns, they all resign as well.

"I hope you're ready for a whole lot of work, because we are in." I smile at them and they all cheer. It wasn't a surprise, they were all considered lucky because they were all operating under me, a Tricka, and I'm going to hold that legacy.

Trojania, play the reaping recaps, Let see how the games are going to be this year.

Trojania, who operates the camera, nods, and all smiles, she presses play..

I sit back and concentrate, nodding when I see the promising tributes, and smirking when I see the ones who are going to fall.

These are going to be the most interesting games Panem will see in a long time.

I assure you.

SO I really need you guys to submit tributes, please send it in pms, otherwise the story could be reported. I'm waiting for your pms, and I hope you submit quickly because I want to finish the reaping as quickly as possible. There are 26 spots because I've decided to add district thirteen as well.

Each person is allowed to submit up to four tributes provided one of them is a bloodbath.

I'm waiting for your tributes, and when I have some tributes, I'll post the list of the remaining ones on my profile

Happy hunger games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!

Here's the tribute form:

NAME:

AGE:

GENDER:

APPEARANCE:

STRENGTHES (Max 5):

WEAKNESSES (Min 2):

FEARS:

PERSONALITY (Detailed):

BACKSTORY (Detailed):

FAMILY:

FRIENDS:

JOB (If he/she has one):

ALLIES?:

VOLUNTEERED/REAPED?:

REASON/REACTION:

WEAPON OF CHOICE?:

TRAINING STRATEGY:

CORNUCOPIA STRATEGY:

BLOODBATH TRIBUTE?:

GAMES STRATEGY:

WHY SHOULD THEY WIN:

(Last one is not going to help you win and isn't going to help me choose a winner; I'm choosing who to kill by drawing the names of the tributes from a hat, to be fair. I just want to see the answer.)

That is all, I'll update when I have two tributes from any district. So please, submit!


	2. Threats

**Sanguis Tricka**

I sighed as I began looking through the list of tributes. My plan this year was perfect. All this is perfect. Most of the tributes this year didn't disappoint. But I'm sure no one is up for the challenge I made. Not even the once famous Katniss Everdeen.

A knock on the door pushed me out of my thoughts. An avox entered and slowly following, my father entered. I got up and looked pointedly at the avox who with a small bow scrambled outside. I approached my father and gave him a small bow. He nodded at me and sat down. I sat facing him and he placed down his cane next to him and eyed me up and down.

I didn't even flinch, long where the days where I was afraid of him. My father's harshness growing up rubbed off on me. Never have I once felt that I was loved. Not that I cared anyway. I was determined to live up to the expectations of my family. Screw my father if he thinks I'm not worthy enough to be a Tricka.

"So…I heard your plan for the arena this year is actually running smoothly."

I didn't respond, I just stared at him. He continued.

"You're not going to disappoint me are you? You know what's at stake if you did. So I suggest you pay extra attention this year Sanguis, I will not tolerate any mistakes coming from you."

"Oh don't worry, Sir, I assure you, I'm up to the challenge, I'm not going to disappoint the president. And my family is more important than anything. Threats aren't going to work anymore; my place is a place of power. And I'm going to take every advantage comes with it."

His harsh eyes eyed me again up and down. Grim respect was evident in his eyes. He nodded slowly and stood up. "Good luck then"

"Keep it" I spat at him and he didn't blink once as he left the room. I sat back down at the comfy chair. I closed my eyes and smiled. No one can stop me, not even my father's threats. I'm going to succeed; I'm going to be better than all of them. They'll see.

**I only got three tributes when I posted the first chapter. Please submit me your tributes so I could start writing the reapings. You can submit up to 4 tributes per person. **

**District 1:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**District 2:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**District 3:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**District 4:**

**Girl: Beyta Flinks**

**Boy:**

**District 5:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**District 6:**

**Girl: Pheonix Lust**

**Boy:**

**District 7:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**District 8: **

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**District 9:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**District 10:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**District 11:**

**Girl: Gaia Flick**

**Boy:**

**District 12:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**

**District 13:**

**Girl:**

**Boy:**


End file.
